


Untitled

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doris' lies help Steve figure out what's most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on and off on this for months trying to get it to a place where I don't hate it. It's ok now I guess.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians!

Steve stomped into the palace on Monday morning still burning with rage and pissed at the world. It had been a hell of a fucking weekend, listening to his mother’s lies about her past and treating him like he was too stupid to know what she was doing. Then finding out Catherine lied to him too. That was the worst. The two of them had been friends forever and he’d trusted her implicitly. Now he knew he couldn’t. Maybe he couldn’t trust anyone.

Sometimes he’d just like to get on an aircraft carrier and sail away from it all. 

Steve shoved open the glass doors leading into the 5-0 offices, a stormy look on his face.

“Morning boss,” Kono called out to him cheerfully without looking up as she sorted through pages of information on the tech table.

“Rgmmm,” Steve grumbled in response, as he stalked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. From the corner of his eye he saw Kono glancing at him worriedly, obviously picking up his foul mood. Steve sighed and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to inflict his fucked up life on others.

Steve gave the young officer a forced smile.

“Everyone here?”

Kono nodded.

“Yeah. Chin’s over at HPD filing the arrest reports on Saunders. Danny’s in his office. He’s….”

Kono let her voice trail off as she shook her head and returned her attention to the tech table.

“He’s what?” prompted Steve in annoyance.

Kono flashed him a nervous smile.

“It’s nothing boss it’s just…I think something has upset him, he’s too quiet. But I’m sure it’s nothing serious. He’ll work it out.”

Steve ran a hand down his face and sighed in frustration. Great. All he needed today was one of Danny’s moods. Sometimes his partner was like a fucking teenage girl.

“Fine. I’ll talk to him,” he snapped. Just once he’d like to have a day when he didn’t have to solve everyone else’s problems.

As Steve began to pass by, Kono reached out and grabbed him lightly by the elbow.

“Boss, why don’t you leave it? It’s obvious you’re upset about something and you’ll just…”

“It’s fine Kono,” Steve growled pulling his arm firmly from her hand. “I’m his partner I’ll talk to him ok? Whatever his big issue is today I’ll fix it just like I always do.”

Steve all but threw open the door to Danny’s office and barged in to loom above the smaller man’s desk, one hand distractedly clutching his coffee cup.

Danny looked up at him, one eye brow raised in confusion.

“Steven?”

“Danny, Kono says something’s bothering you today what is it?” Steve demanded not feeling in the mood to do the touchy feely thing.

Danny huffed out an annoyed breath and glared at Kono through the window. She gave him an apologetic shrug and turned her attention back to the tech table.

“There’s nothing wrong. I’m fine.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at his partner. He knew he was being a dick but he wanted to deal with Danny’s issue and get it over with so he could turn his attention onto how to deal with his own messed up life.

“Danny, just tell me what’s wrong ok?” he snapped with more force than he intended.

The blonde detective looked up at him in surprise.

“Gee Steve since you asked so kindly…I told you it’s not a big…

“Danny!” 

Danny sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“It’s just…it will sound silly but…”

Steve growled in frustration and thumped his coffee cup down on his partner’s desk sloshing some of the hot liquid on his hand causing him to swear colourfully.

“Will you please just tell me?” the Commander demanded, wiping his wet fingers on his cargo pants.

Danny made a face and seriously considered telling the grouchy SEAL to get lost but the taller man was like a dog with a bone. He sighed in resignation.

“Fine!” the detective finally spat out. “I talked to Grace last night and she told me that Stan and Rachel were taking her to Disneyland next month and I…”

Danny’s voice faded away as he watched Steve’s mouth drop open then snap shut, his face hardening in barely suppressed anger.

“That’s it? That’s your problem? This is the big issue that has you upset?” the Commander snarled feeling three days of anger boiling over.

Danny looked up at the other man in wide-eyed shock.

“You don’t understand. I’m trying to…”

“Jesus fuck Danny I wish I had your problems! If this is the biggest deal in your life then you have it pretty sweet. Try handling a mother who pretended to be dead for 20 years then lies to your face about why…”

“Steve I…” Danny tried to interrupt, his face now pale with humiliation as he climbed slowly to his feet.

“Try listening to your father being murdered while you’re talking to him on the telephone. Try finding out the woman you’re supposed to be in a relationship has been keeping secrets from you!”

Steve leaned on the desk on his fists, his face inches from Danny’s. He was shouting now and didn’t seem to be able to stop himself.

“And your big problem is that your kid is going to Disneyland!”

Danny stood staring at Steve like he was insane.

“I never said it was my biggest problem, you did. If you would just let me…”

“Spare me Danny. I don’t have time for your self-centered bullshit.” Steve finally snapped as he straightened up, hands now fisted by his side. 

“Just fuc…I’m sick of you and your…” 

The Commander turned abruptly and stormed out of his partner’s office. Seeing a pale-faced Kono staring at him in shock, he continued out the doors of 5-0 headquarters and out of the building. 

Danny stood in his office frozen in shock.

**********

Steve parked his truck at Kaiaka Bay Beach Park and climbed out. He’d been driving for an hour ignoring his cell phone and trying to calm down. He was now appalled at his own behaviour. Jesus Christ he was a Navy SEAL, a Lt. Commander in the Navy and the head of the Governor’s task force. There was no excuse for him to go off like that at Danny or anyone. He was trained to handle his emotions and not let them get the better of him. What the hell was wrong with him?

The dark-haired man walked slowly to the beach and plopped down to sit cross-legged on the sand. The truth was that he was under too much pressure and he wasn’t handling it well. He should have known when he came into work this morning that he was too upset to talk to Danny or to anyone. Hell he should have taken the day off.

Steve huffed in frustration and shook his head lightly as he let his eyes drift from the water to the lush green hills in the distance.

But still, Danny’s problem was that Grace was going to Disneyland? What the fuck? That was just stupid.

Steve sighed as he leaned an elbow on one knee and dropped his chin into one hand. It was possible there was more to the story than that but surely Danny could understand that Steve would have a tough time seeing why Disneyland was a big issue given the fucked up shit Steve had to deal with every day.

The Commander straightened his legs and rubbed his hands over his face. He sighed regretfully feeling the last of the anger seep from his body. He had to make this right. No matter what Danny’s problem was – or how silly it sounded – Steve should have listened to his best friend.

Steve stood up and gazed at the sparkling water of the bay, fists clenched on his hips. But he had something he needed to take care of first.

**********

 

Steve slammed the front door of his house finding his mother lying on the couch reading a magazine, papers and dirty dishes strewn around her. Beyond the doorway to the kitchen could see the morning breakfast dishes still piled in the sink. Somehow that made him angrier. It was bad enough that his mother continually lied to him and kept secrets from him, now she was treating his house, HIS house, like a cheap motel. 

Doris looked up at her son in surprise.

“Steve? What’s going on shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I want you out of here,” Steve growled, not bothering with pleasantries.

Doris’s mouth dropped open with shock and climbed to her feet letting the magazine drop from her hands to the floor.

“What?”

“You heard me Mom. I want you to move out.”

“Steve what’s gotten into you?” the older woman demanded.

“You mom! You’ve gotten into me!” Steve snapped. “Dealing with your lies and half-truths and manipulations has gotten into my mind so much that I went to work in a foul mood this morning and screamed at my best friend like a maniac.”

“Steven I…”

The SEAL put up a hand to still her words.

“No, I don’t want to hear it. I love you Mom but I can’t handle the thought that you don’t trust me enough to tell the truth and I can’t handle that my worry and upset about you is starting to affect my relationships with my friends.”

As Steve watched Doris’ eyes flooded with tears and her bottom lip quivered. It was a sign of how far their relationship had degraded that part of him believed she was putting on a show.

“Steve, honey, please. I love you it’s just…there are things I can’t tell you. As a Naval Intelligence Officer you can understand that. Please don’t force me out of our home.”

Steve shook his head as he turned and began pacing the living room.

“Your lies have nothing to do with national security so don’t bother with that crap. You’re keeping something personal from me, something you don’t want me to know because you’re embarrassed or ashamed or afraid, I don’t know which. But right now Mom I’m not sure I care.”

Doris took a step closer to her son, her hand outstretched.

“Steve, sweetheart I’m your mom. I love you.”

The Commander stopped pacing and turned to face down his mother. Her heart clenched at the cold, hard expression on his face.

“You have a funny way of showing it.”

He snorted disdainfully.  


“I think you enjoy being mysterious and handing out information with an eye dropper. But at this point I don’t think I even care what your big secret is, not when the stress of it causes me to lose control and damage the most important relationship in my life.”

Doris gasped in horror.

“I can’t believe you’re saying these things to me Steve,” she choked out as tears began rolling down her cheeks. “The most important relationship of your life? I’m your mother! I can’t believe you feel that your friendship with one of your buddies is more important than your relationship with me!”

Steve gave her a cold, humourless smile.

“It is mom. Unlike you and now Catherine, Danny has always been there for me. He’s never lied to me. Never betrayed me. Never done anything to make me feel I can’t trust him. If it comes to a choice between my friendship with Danny and a relationship with you…” 

Steve’s voice cracked and he had to look away for a moment. He took a deep, shaky breath and looked back at his mother.

“…then I choose Danny,” he whispered gruffly.

Doris took several more steps towards her son and gripped him by the shoulders. Steve shrugged out of her grasp and opened the front door ready to leave.

“I’ll help you. We’ll rent you an apartment and I’ll help cover your costs,” Steve’s blinked rapidly to fight back the tears he couldn’t allow his mother to see. “I’ll see you as often as I can but until you’re ready to be honest with me and tell me the truth about your life, you won’t be welcome here anymore.”

Steve turned and opened the front door and stepped through it. He stopped and looked back at his mother with moist eyes.

“You have a week to find an apartment to rent.”

Steve shut the door firmly leaving Doris to stare through the front window at his departing form.

**********

Danny looked up at the sound of his office door opening and grimaced at the sight of Steve standing in the doorway looking contrite. Usually a look like that would melt Danny’s heart like an ice cube on Waikiki Beach but not today. He and Steve were best friends and could forgive a lot about each other but his partner’s behaviour this morning was just...

“I’m busy. Get lost,” snarled Danny as he turned to his computer although he’d already finished and sent off the report he’d been working on.

“Danny…” Steve began but the smaller man waved a hand by his ear as if shooing away a gnat.

“Whatever you have to say forget it. I’m too busy dealing with my petty, insignificant problems to listen to you.”

Steve sighed in frustration. He could feel the pure rage emanating off of Danny but he ignored the threat and stepped into the office and closed the door behind him.

“Danny I’m sorry,” he offered quietly. “I had a shitty weekend with my mother then I found out Catherine lied to me about something my mother did. I was in a crappy mood when I came in but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

The blonde detective looked up at his friend worriedly, concerned about what had happened to the SEAL. Then he remembered his own anger. He shrugged and turned back to stare fixedly at his computer screen.

“Well I’m sorry that happened to you but it was you who demanded I discuss my small, meaningless problem even though I didn’t want to.” 

Danny chuckled humourlessly.

“I don’t know where I get off even being upset this morning. Nothing is more important than Steven J. McGarrett.”

Steve scrubbed his hands over his face tiredly before dropping them to his sides and examining his friend for a moment.

“That’s not true and you know it. I’ve always been there for you – always ready to listen to whatever’s bothering you. I know I behaved like a jerk this morning but that doesn’t mean your problems don’t matter to me.”

Danny pulled his lips between his teeth. Steve had always been a good, caring friend but he wasn’t going to let this morning’s scene drop just like that. He’d been humiliated by the SEAL.

“I’ve always listened to you too,” Danny replied softly. “But instead of coming into my office and telling me what was upsetting you, you chose to scream at me and humiliate me.”

Steve came over and perched himself on the edge of Danny’s desk.

“I’m sorry Danno. I really am. Please tell me why you were upset this morning,” Steve urged quietly.

The blonde man shook his head and swung around in his chair pretending to dig something out of the file cabinet.

“Forget it. Doesn’t matter. I don’t want to trouble you with it, not when you’ve obviously got your own problems.”

Steve reached forward and placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze before letting go and sitting up straight again.

“Please Danno. I want to hear about what’s going. I promise I’ll listen this time. You said you were upset that Grace was going to Disneyland? Are you mad because you can’t go with her?”

Danny still hadn’t turned around but he shook his head firmly.

“Then what is it?” Steve prompted. “Why is it upsetting you?”

Danny’s shoulders sagged visibly and he half turned towards Steve so the taller man could see him in profile.

“It’s just…maybe it is a stupid thing but…” Danny swallowed and glanced over at Steve before looking away. “It’s just that for three years now I’ve been saving to take her to Disneyland. I’ve been hoarding every penny and living in crappy apartments and going without extras just to get enough together for a week for the two of us in California. I almost had enough too. I was going to book the tickets to go this November and…” 

Danny shrugged and ran his fingers over his computer keyboard as if wiping away invisible dust.

“Then Rachel tried to move Grace to Las Vegas and I had to use all that money to fight for custody. I lost it all. Last week I had to Grace that we wouldn’t be able to go….”

Steve shook his head regretfully.

“I’m sorry man.”

Danny chewed distractedly on the side of his mouth.

“She was really disappointed I could tell but she tried to be brave and pretend it didn’t matter. Then she called last night all giddy and excited because Stan and Rachel are taking her to Disneyland in November instead.”

Steve made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. It made him sick that Danny had to scrape for every penny to afford to do things with his daughter but Stan and Rachel could take off on fabulous vacations at the drop of a hat.

Steve looked at his partner sympathetically. He could now understand why Danny was so upset and he felt like a jerk for mocking him this morning.

“Danny I…I really am sorry, both for the Disneyland thing and for the way I acted this morning. I had no right to treat you like I did. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

Danny slowly lifted his eyes to look at his partner. It was annoying as hell but the sad truth was he couldn’t be mad at this man for any length of time. When Steve apologized he really meant it and he could tell from the look on the taller man’s face that he was truly regretful. Danny’s mouth twitched into a small smile.

“It’s ok. You were a complete jerk and I should punch you but…I know you didn’t mean it.”

Steve grinned in relief and, giving Danny’s shoulder a final squeeze, stood up and made his way to the door. He stopped suddenly, his back to Danny, and stood unmoving as if lost in thought. Danny looked worriedly at his partner.

“Steve?”

Steve turned slowly back to Danny and gazed at his partner with bright eyes.

“Hey, don’t you have Grace for an extended period next week?”

Danny nodded slowly not knowing where this was going.

“Yeah, for five days. Stanley and Rachel are going to Chicago or somewhere.”

A bright smile lit up Steve’s face.

“Then I have an awesome idea. Let’s take Grace to Disneyworld!”

Danny stood slowly and looked at his partner like he’d grown a second head.

“Steven did you not just hear me? I told you I have no money…”

Steve shook his head and waved his hands dismissively as he hurried over to stand in front of Danny’s desk again.

“No, no it’s fine. I’ll pay for it. I’ll pay for the whole thing.”

Danny sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

“Steven I’m not letting you…”

“Please Danny,” the soft tone in Steve’s voice had Danny look over at him in surprise. “I need this Danno. I need to get away and relax and have some fun and I can’t imagine anything more fun than spending time with Grace in Disneyworld.”

Danny licked his lips nervously. It was a hell of a generous offer from Steve but Danny didn’t feel comfortable taking such an expensive gift from his friend.

“Steve…babe it’s too much. I can’t just let you…”

Steve came around the desk and stood inches from Danny, his hazel eyes gazing down at him pleadingly.

“Danno please, I want to do this. I have the money. We don’t have to tell Grace I paid for it.”

Danny shook his head slowly as he felt his resolve fail him.

“Steve…”

“We can call it your birthday present,” Steve interjected suddenly placing a firm hand on Danny’s shoulder again. “Your birthday is next month, this will be my gift.”

Danny huffed in annoyance.

“I gave you board wax and a case of beer for your birthday Steven!”

“And I loved it,” Steve returned, a small smile quirking the edges of his mouth. “But letting me spend time with you and your daughter in Disneyworld would be the best gift of all.”

Danny examined Steve’s face for a long moment. He knew his friend well enough to know Steve would never hold such a generous gift over him later on and would never expect to be paid back. Material things meant very little to the SEAL.

“Steven McGarrett the insane, Neanderthal Navy SEAL in Disneyland. It would almost be worth it just to see you wearing Mickey Mouse ears.”

A slow smile spread across Steve’s face.

“Is that a yes?”

Danny dropped his face into his hands.

“God I think I’m the one who’s insane.

“Alright!” Steve cheered as he grabbed Danny by the biceps and pulled him close to plant a wet kiss on his forehead. He ignored the grumbled threats as Danny swatted him away in mock disgust.

“I’ll take care of everything Danno. I’ll go and book the flights and the hotel right now. You won’t have to worry about anything.”

An almost giddy with glee Steve turned and hurried towards Danny’s office door. He stopped and swiveled back.

“Do you think…Could I be there when you tell Grace?”

Danny gave the taller man a fond smile.

“Yeah Steve. We’ll pick her up after school. She’s going to go nuts.”

Steve clapped his hands together once and threw open the door all but running across the bull pen to his own office to begin searching for flights to Florida.

Danny couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched his usually tightly controlled, armed and dangerous trained killer of a best friend turn into an excited child. This trip might well be the best back up they'd ever provided for each other.

 

The end.


End file.
